modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6410
19 września 2012 10 sierpnia 2016 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6409. « 6410. » 6411. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze Billa, Deacon oznajmia oszołomionemu jego wizytą Spencerowi, że nie chodzi mu o pieniądze, lecz o Hope, której marzenia dotyczące ślubu mającego odbyć się we Włoszech zostały zrujnowane. Bill usiłuje pozbyć się Sharpe'a, ale ten odgraża się udaniem do gabinetu Liama. Spencer pyta go, ile chce pieniędzy, lecz Sharpe prosi go o odłożenie książeczki czekowej. Bill żąda od mężczyzny trzymania się z daleka od jego syna, lecz Deacon uważa, że niedoszły mąż Hope ma prawo znać prawdę na temat Włoch. Ojciec Hope lekceważy groźby na temat powrotu do więzienia i ostrzega Billa, że może on również skończyć w celi obok. "Syn nigdy Ci nie wybaczy, jeśli dowie się, co masz wspólnego z wydarzeniami we Włoszech", odgraża się Deacon. Bill ostrzega mężczyznę, że Hope również go nienawidzi, a następnie obaj kłócą się o Hope, Liama i Steffy. W swoim biurze, Liam żąda od pracowników, aby nie zwlekali, lecz robili to, o co ich poprosi. Gdy odsyła ich do biur, zjawia się u niego Caroline, która zastanawia się czy jego nastrój spowodowany jest wspólnym zdjęciem Liama i Hope. Dziewczyna kpi z jego nowej-mrocznej osobowości, ale syn Billa wyznaje, że tak się czuje. Caroline wyśmiewa kuzyna, jeśli wierzy on, że Hope już go nie kocha. Nazywa Steffy "rozrywką" życiu Liama, ale on uważa, że Forresterówna jest dla niego kimś więcej. Caroline sugeruje Liamowi, aby poślubił Steffy raz jeszcze, ale uprzedza, by spróbował przedtem ostatni raz zawalczyć o Hope. W biurze "FC", Hope opowiada zdumionym Donnie i Katie o niespodziewanej wizycie jej biologicznego ojca, Deacona oraz fakcie, że mężczyzna martwi się o nią. Hope wyznaje przed sceptycznymi ciotkami, że jej zdaniem, może zmienić to jej życie. Katie ostrzega siostrzenicę, że nie rozwiąże to z pewnością jej problemów z Liamem. Hope tymczasem marzy o opiece, którą może obdarzyć ją jej biologiczny ojciec. Gdy Katie pyta dziewczynę o Liama, córka Brooke przyznaje, że nadal go kocha. Gdy Donna nawiązuje do Thomasa, Hope stwierdza, że każdy kontakt z nim mógłby pogłębić jej rywalizację z Caroline. Katie chce, aby siostrzenica przyznała, że jej serce należy do Liama. Później, u Hope zjawia się Liam, jednak ona uważa, ze nie powinno go tam być. Dziewczyna żartuje z jego ciemnych ubrań, a następnie odwraca się do chłopaka plecami. Gdy ten udaje, że zbiera się do wyjścia, Hope odwraca się do niego. Liam pyta byłej narzeczonej, czy to prawda, że ona nie kocha go. Córka Brooke zaprzecza. Ponownie w biurze Billa, Deacon ostrzega Spencera, że będzie walczył z nim w imieniu Hope. Gdy obaj mężczyźni przekrzykują się na temat wydarzeń we Włoszech, do biura wchodzi zaintrygowana Katie. Dociera do niej, że pobyt Sharpe'a we Włoszech podczas ślubu Hope i Liama ewidentnie nie był przypadkiem. "Zepsułeś ślub mojej siostrzenicy, prawda, Bill? Wszystko, co wydarzyło się we Włoszech, było Twoją sprawką!", zarzuca mężowi Katie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe